


Setting The Stage

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt integral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting The Stage

The flowers weren’t necessary though they did help set the mood. They were aided in that by soft music and an exquisite bottle of pinot grigio. The shrimp was fresh, flown in only hours before on a private shuttle. In addition to the seafood there was also chef whose world renowned Alfredo sauce was made from aged parmesan and the finest quality cream money could buy. All of the vegetables were organic, grown in soil that would make a farmer weep with joy. The pastas, the spinach and original fettuccini, were made by the hands that did not so much cook as create edible masterpieces. It was dinner worthy of heads of state or Quatre Winner, who had happily paid the bill as well as made all the arrangements even though he had no reason to expect even the smallest taste.

After dinner, which would no doubt be slowly savored to prolong the enjoyment of both the company and the food, there was a live stage show to be attended. This particular play had opened to rave reviews and tickets not only carried a high price tag, but were snatched up as quickly as they went on sale. All the right people insisted on being there as it would no doubt be the event of the season. The story was a romantic comedy peopled with famous actors and actresses of various ages, shapes and sizes that was written by a man who could sell the script of a phone book being read aloud by simply attaching his name to it. Though not front row, the seats were close. They were situated towards the center of the row with a clear view of the whole stage and possessed an arm that could be raised to allow cuddling, if desired. Programs, pre-purchased along with the tickets, promised a rollicking good time for with a surprising amount of bite and a good old fashioned happy ending.

Transportation to and from the theater was provided by a long sleek limousine with tinted windows and a glass partition that separated the passengers from the driver. The seats were soft and well cushioned in a way that cradled each passenger as if they were safe in the arms of a lover. A fully stocked bar occupied one end of the softly lit cabin while the other contained a vid screen that could be raised or lowered with either the push of a button or a simple voice command. It didn’t scream luxury so much as whisper it low and soothing like the bass rumblings of a contented cat.

The night, from start to finish, was a gesture of love and affection made for the man who had been a mentor to Quatre and the woman who had not stood in the way, too much, when he had decided to pursue his heart’s desire. The prefect first date, the one that dreams and fantasies were made of was the least that he could do to show his approval of another connection between two very important parts of his family. That and, of course, make sure that Trowa was distracted well enough to not be focusing on how his precious sister was on a date with a man who was a seasoned solider and several years her senior. It would be a challenge, but Quatre felt he could rise to meet it.


End file.
